


Meanings of Life

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kate considers things after Angel rescues her.<br/>Disclaimer:  All hail Joss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanings of Life

What did it mean, Kate wondered, that a vampire had been able to enter her apartment? What did it mean that her world had been turned completely upside-down, that she found out monsters were real, that almost everything she believed in was wrong? How had it been that she’d worked with one of those monsters and never even realized? 

She’d always trusted her instincts, and Kate couldn’t figure out how far off they were regarding Angel. She’d thought him handsome, thought him somewhat charming, in an awkward sort of way. She’d felt bad for him when his ex-girlfriend showed up at the station, and bit his head off (all the while wondering just how old the girl was, because Angel seemed somehow a lot older). 

And then, Kate had found out things that shook her world down past its foundations, things about L.A., things about her father, even real things that went bump in the night. And she’d learned to mistrust herself, and her intuition, and tried to lose herself out of fear. 

But Angel wouldn’t let her die. 

What did it mean; that he was able to enter her apartment, without her express invitation? 

Maybe, Kate thought, she should just learn to accept things. Maybe she should just learn how to live again. Leave L.A. in the rearview mirror. Because no matter what, Kate wasn’t sure she was ready for miracles to exist in the same world as monsters. Especially not miracles that pertained to her.


End file.
